


Temperature Play

by chaosandcookies



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kinktober day 3, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcookies/pseuds/chaosandcookies
Summary: idk what to name this so i'm just naming it the prompt i used lol. my entry for kinktober day 3 :) slowly catching up!Jason felt like doing a little experimenting on you, some of it great, some of it....not so much.if you guys have requests or want me to do a male reader anytime soon lmk, i'm taking requests all kinktober!





	Temperature Play

“Just relax babe, I'll take care of ya” Jason said as he put the blindfold around your eyes. You were curious as to what he was up to as soon as he took out the rope to bind you to the bed, but you trusted him not to hurt you or do anything to upset you so you just laid back and relaxed into your shared bed as he finished up tying you down. 

“We're going to be doing a little temperature play tonight, are you ok with that?” he asked as he finished your restraints and grabbed the first tool in his kit for tonight. You simply nodded at him, no words spoken. He smiled glad to have your consent then began drizzling cold chocolate sauce down your belly and circling your breasts. You flinched a bit at the sudden coolness before relaxing again, the sensation was weird but judging from the smell it was just chocolate. Jason dabbed a bit of chocolate on his finger and lightly touched your lip. You licked the chocolate off your lip reflexively before sucking the rest off his finger with a tiny moan. The vigilante held back a small moan himself and cleared his throat, blushing slightly. He then moved onto swirling on some whipped on your breasts and between your legs. 

You chuckled “Making me a sunday Jay?” 

“Mhmm, the sweetest sunday I'll ever have” he said as he took off his shirt and started licking off the whipped cream and chocolate from your body, starting at your breasts. Your little moans and gasps as he cleaned up your breasts was getting him even more heated to the point he may or may not have left a couple of hickies around your nipples as he cleaned them up. He licked up the trail of chocolate he left down your stomach and ended with sucking off the whipped cream between your legs, teasing your aching clit a bit earning a frustrated groan from you. 

Jason chuckled and rubbed your inner thigh for a second “Don't worry princess you'll get your rewards soon, but for now i got just the thing to clean you up a bit so you don't feel all sticky”. He grabbed an ice cube off his tray of goodies and traced it down the side of your neck. You gasped at the sudden coldness, tensing up at its touch on your skin. He slid the ice cube around your nipples watching them harden even more than before. He noticed you tensing up whenever he touched you with the ice cube and smiled gently. “You need to relax baby” he whispered as he slid the ice down your stomach and onto your inner thighs. 

You flinched at the icy feeling on your thighs so close to your pussy. “That's easy for you to say Jay!” you said closing your thighs together trying to rub away the cold feeling. 

“Tsk tsk tsk. So fussy...here maybe this will help you relax”. Jason parted your thighs and sat between them. One slow lick up your folds made you yelp out in surprise, your thighs squeezing his head in place, he put an arm around your middle to hold you in place as he began to eat you out. “Calm down princess or I'll get something to make you squirm even more than you are already” he teased as he kissed your inner thigh.

You whined, all his teasing you tonight making you pouty “And what would make me do tha--AH!!! Jay!! What the fuck!!! A-ahh….” you yelled and squirmed, trying your best to move your hips away but Jason had you pinned down and your hands were bound to the bed so you just had to put up with it. 

“Remember, you asked for it babe not me” he chuckled as he used his free hand to slide the ice cube up and down your slit, circling around your clit and teasing at your entrance. You just pouted and whined since you knew there was no arguing with him. He went back down on you, kissing and sucking at your clit, lapping up your icy cold juices, it was oddly refreshing. He teased the ice cube at your entrance as he worked on your clit. 

A chill went up your spine, goose bumps appearing on your skin. The cold from the ice and the warm from his mouth felt so weird! You weren't sure how you felt about it. You loved when Jason ate you out but not when he had an ice cube prodding at your entrance. Jay looked up at you and stopped, tossing the ice cube away and climbing on top of you to hold you and kiss at your neck. “Not coming for me tonight princess?”

“Nnn...your lips are cold….” you avoided answering and looked away from him. 

“Don't like cold hmm? I've got just the thing to warm you back up”. He got back up and untied your wrists and told you to lay down on your stomach. You felt droplets being placed on your back before his rough hands coming down and massaging your back and shoulders. 

“Mmm a massage is always nice Jay but how is thi-- _ woah”  _ You felt Jason blow on your shoulder and a sudden  _ heat _ take over that area. “What was  _ that”  _ you looked back at him and asked with surprise in your voice.

“You like that?” he chuckled at your reaction “It's a special massage oil that heats up when you blow on it. It also tastes like candy” he explained as he licked a small area on the crook of your neck tasting the artificial cherry flavoring. 

“Do that again” you said with a touch of excitement in your voice

Jason blew on the opposite shoulder while massaging your lower back and you felt the sensation flow through you all over again. This was definitely your favorite part of the night so far. You completely relaxed into his touch, happy mewls coming from your voice. Jason smiled at your reaction, happy to see you finally enjoy his little experiment. He massaged your back for a while, letting the sensation wear off before giving it one last blow traveling up your spine, making you flinch at the sensation now covering your entire back. 

A few minutes passed before he climbed back on top of you before rolling onto his side and pulling you into him, holding your back into his chest and resting his chin on your shoulder. “How about we go take a shower and wash all this stuff off you and maybe have some  _ real _ fun?” he asked as he playfully grind his hips into your ass making you feel his excitement. 

You smirked and pushed your hips back into him, giggling at the tiny kisses he was pressing against the crook of your neck and shoulder. “You're on, you know I'm always down for some fun~”. 


End file.
